teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriel Moone
Gabriel Moone is a beta werewolf and one of the main characters of Dante Pine. Biography Appearance Gabriel is a tall man, standing at a good 6'2 ft. He is well built, lean and very attractive, with blue eyes and short brown hair. Personality Gabriel suffers from a severe case of PTSD, which was caused after most of his family was massacred by a group of werejaguar hunters led by Halle. As a result of his PTSD, Gabriel is extremely violent, often lashing out at people when provoked and leaving them injured, which often gets him in trouble, either with the school, the authorities and/or the parents of those he attacked. Despite this, he is a compassionate and selfless person. Gabriel is also extremely loyal and dedicated to his friends and family, often attacking anyone who insults them, as shown when he attacked a jock after he made racial slurs at Jade in season 1, and later on in Season 2, when he punched Joanna in the face and then slammed her face first into a desk for calling Katsumi a slut. Gabriel's loyalty to his family and friends is so great, he will even put his own life on the line to save them. He becomes especially protective of Katsumi after he falls in love with her, even taking on Gao himself when he almost killed Katsumi. Even when Katsumi revealed that she was pregnant with his child, Gabriel refused to leave her and promised to stay by her side. Powers and Abilities Werewolf powers Gabriel, as a Beta werewolf, posses the standard abilities of a beta werewolf *'Super Strength': As a Werewolf, Gabriel possesses a superhuman level of strength that allows him to break through chains and deadbolt locks, punch through brick and marble walls, and throw grown men across a room with ease. *'Super Speed': As a Werewolf, Gabriel is able to run much faster than even the most athletic human beings, both on two legs and by loping on all fours. *'Super Agility/Reflexes': As a Werewolf, Gabriel possesses supernaturally enhanced agility and reflexes, allowing him to jump across long distances, jump down from several stories high and land lightly on his feet, and perform a multitude of acrobatic and gymnastic feats. *'Super Durability': Though he is a Werewolf, Gabriel can still receive open wounds like any other creature. However, his lycanthropy gives him a supernaturally-enhanced resistance to blunt force trauma, allowing him to be thrown through walls and fall from large heights without sustaining life-threatening injuries. *'Super Senses': As a Werewolf, Gabriel, like his wolf counterpart, has supernaturally enhanced senses of sight, smell, and hearing, bestowing him with numerous abilities, including being able to: see in the dark and across much larger distances than a human; track scents for up to several miles and interpret the chemosignals that indicate identity and/or emotional states; and hear indoor conversations from outside of buildings with ease. Additionally, Gabriel's glowing werewolf eyes allow him to see mystical supernatural phenomena that ordinarily cannot be seen with human eyes, such as the Nemeton or a Kitsune's aura. *'Accelerated Healing': As a Werewolf, Gabriel possesses an extraordinarily enhanced healing factor that allows him to recover from wounds exponentially faster than ordinary humans. Minor wounds such as cuts or broken bones can heal within moments, while more serious injuries such as gunshots, multiple organ trauma, broken spines, and burns can take hours or even days to heal. **'Longevity': Because Gabriel's rapid cellular regeneration prevents him from contracting most human diseases and conditions and replaces his degenerating cells at a constant rate, he ages much more slowly than a normal human and is granted a greatly-extended lifespan. It is unknown what the average life expectancy of a werewolf is, but the oldest known werewolf, Satomi Ito, is 110+ years old with the appearance of a 50 to 60 year old woman, suggesting that werewolves, if they are not killed, could potentially live decades longer than even that. *'Shapeshifting': As a Werewolf, Gabriel possesses the ability to transform his features into a partially-lupine form, with glowing gold eyes, retractable claws and fangs, a ridged brow, and large sideburns. Gabriel is also able to selectively transform a single feature at a time, such as only making his eyes glow to enhance his vision, or extending his claws to use them to cut something. *'Pain Absorption': As a Werewolf, Gabriel possessed the ability to take the pain of animals, humans, and other supernatural creatures through tactile contact. This is usually done by either holding hands with the pained individual or by touching the injured body part with their hand and drawing the pain into themselves, which manifests through darkened veins that begin in the fingers and work their way up the arm toward the chest. *'Animal Instincts': Gabriel, as a Werewolf, is an apex predator like his wolf counterpart, and as a result, he can think as wolves do and behave in the way that a wolf would in the wild. This allows him to assert dominance over weaker creatures such as dogs, cats, and deer, and can force them to calm down or run away if they are acting aggressively. This also aids Gabriel in tracking others by tapping into his wolf hunting instincts. Abilities * Supernatural knowledge * Indomitable will * Skilled hand-to-hand combatant * Talented dancer Category:Beta Werewolf Category:Werewolf Characters